vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulquiorra Cifer
Summary His ranking as the 4th Espada should not fool anyone, because Ulquiorra has display the most destructive feats out of all the Espada. Even in his first Release state, his Cero Oscuras had enough power, and had a high enough Area of Effect that the attack was effectively Town+ level in terms of destructive power. Ironically enough, Ulquiorra's feats remain as the highest quantifiable feats of destructive capacity in the entirety of Bleach, even when there exist people much more powerful than him in Bleach. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Ulquiorra Cifer Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 4th Espada Attack Potency: At least City-Block level+ (His Cero overpowered Grimmjow's Cero a bit) | Town level with Cero Oscuras | Town level+ with Lanza Range: Average melee range when using close combat, several hundered metres with Cero, several kilometers with Lanza Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with the likes of Vizard Ichigo) | Hypersonic+ (Overwhelmed Vizard Ichigo) | Hypersonic+ Striking Strength: Class G (can compete with Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō augmented strikes) Durability: Multi City-Block level (Tanked a Getsuga Tensho from Vizard Ichigo) | At least Multi City-Block level+ (A Hollowfied Getsuga Tensho has no effect on him) | Town level+ (Survived H2 Ichigo's Cero), also has low level regeneration Stamina: Able to keep fighting unless a large part of his body is destroyed Standard Equipment: His zanpakuto, Murcielago Intelligence: High combat prowess, good insight and understands situations that are developing. Perceptive and analytical, can easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Weakness: Although he possesses regeneration, he's unable to regenerate lost inner organs and Lanza Del Relampago is difficult to aim. Powers and Abilities: Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Cero: A regular beam that's exclusive to hollows. -Bala: A blast that's weaker but 20x faster than Cero. Fired like a bullet from the user's fist. -Sonido: Technique used for hollows to move at extreme speeds. Basically the hollow version of shunpo. -Gran Rey Cero: More powerful variant of Cero that's exclusive to only the Espada. -'Resureccion': Releases into his unsealed form which taps out an hollow's locked power and special abilities. His release command is "bind". -Cero Oscuras. A black version of Cero that's a lot more powerful than any other variant seen. It was powerful enough to destroy a large part the City-sized Las Noches dome. It's unknown whether or not this is Ulquiorra's own cero but it may not since Yammy seemed to actually try to use this but was interrupted before he could fire. -'Resureccion: Segunda Etapa: '''Ulquiorra advances to the next stage, unlocking even more powers, changing into a more goth-like and Devil-like appearence. So far, Ulquiorra is the only arrancar that has shown this ability but it's very likely not an exclusive ability to Ulquiorra. -Instantaneous Cero Oscuras: In Segunda Etapa, Ulquiorra can use a fully powered Cero Oscuras without having to charge it up and it has a speed that's comparable to Bala. -Lanza Del Relampago: Ulquiorra creates a Javelin-like energy weapon which he can use as an projectile attack or as a physical weapon. When it's thrown, it can produce an extremely powerful nuke on impact which dwarfs Las Noches easily in height. Ulquiorra doesn't like to use this at close range. He can spam these spears as much as he likes, but he can't control their trajectory sadly. Others '''Notable Victories ' -Sasuke(Naruto) -Pain(Naruto) -Alucard(Hellsing) -Nightmare Luffy(One Piece) -Rob Lucci(One piece) -Minato Namikaze(Naruto) -Wonder Woman(DCAU) -Younger Toguro(Yu Yu Hakusho) Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches